Fate Changed
by Awerry
Summary: The Winchester boys were supposed to be the vessels for two powerful archangels to help with the apocalypse. Dean never knew that Castiel had been watching over him for years. He was tired of the boys not being able to have a better life. He felt that Dean should have more. He was also hoping to not start it, but can fate truly be changed?
1. Prologue

I am a huge supernatural fan. I tried before to write a story but really didn't like it. This one came to me and not really sure how this will turn out. I hope that you like it and will leave reviews. I do not own any of these character.

Prologue

"Damn it! I told you to stay back" yelled the older hunter to the younger one. Hunters never learn. While the "civilians" ran away from the supernatural, these two boys ran towards it. But Can't really fault them for it. They know no difference.

"Dean, you know damn well I wasn't going to stay back." Dean knew well enough that Sam was going to do the opposite of what was told of him. He was most definitely a Winchester and it scared him sometimes how exactly like his father he really was. Speaking of his father, he knew he was really going to hear it from him, but then again he had no clue that his little brother decided that he was going to hide in the back of the car. He had this conversation with his father many times before. But of course it fell on deaf ears. "Stay in the car Sam! I mean it. I need a few minutes." He yelled at his brother while walking away to get rid of the extra anger inside of him. His father started teaching him from an early age how to fight and kill all the things that went bump in the night. But he absolutely did not want Sammy any where near it. No matter how much arguing the elder Winchester son and father had, he was being stubborn. Dean knew that eventually Sam was going to follow him on a hunt, he had just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon. Well enough is enough. He had always followed his father's orders and didn't argue with him and because of it, but his little brother almost got killed, and he almost did too. Well, he thought, Dad is going to make a decision tonight. Either he was going to show Sammy how to fight, and bring him into the family business, or Dean was picking up and leaving with Sam and they were getting as far away from John Winchester as humanly possible.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked kind of quietly. He loved his older brother. He was so cool, and tough and Sam wanted nothing more than to be just like him. Dean was almost like his dad. Hell, he was more of a father than his own father. He was sick and tired of feeling like he was being left in the dark about stuff. Of course he knew that there was evil out there, because his dad had given him a gun when he said that there were monsters under the bed, but other than that, he knew absolutely nothing about what really went on in the world. Of course his big brother always made sure that he was protected. What really bothered him, was who protected Dean?

"Yeah Sammy, I am okay. I wasn't mad at you. Just dad" which he knew was the truth. "Come on, lets grab some food and head back to the room." Turning on his radio up, the boys set off into the sunset.

Damn it! John thought to himself when he got to the room and found both of his boys gone. He saw that Sam had left him a note and chuckled to himself when he saw that Dean had no clue that his little brother had followed him. However, he was still pissed. He really wanted to keep his youngest son away from all of it if he could. But he knew that it wasn't going to work much longer. Sam was highly intelligent and of course idolized his brother, which John knew was his own fault. Also he knew that Dean was going to be pissed and this time he wasn't going to listen to his father about leaving Sam in the dark. Of course John knew that his son was right. His 14 yr old son had grown up a whole lot faster than other boys his age. Of course if he hadn't lost his wife when Sam was 6 months old, they'd be living life differently. Of course that is what John told himself to make it all seem ok what he was doing. His thoughts were stopped when he heard the door getting ready to open.

"Well its about damn time Dean!" John said to Dean. Dean took a deep breath and blew it out. He knew that a fight was about to start because he had enough of his dad's crap. He always did what his father wanted him to do. And well he had enough. "You know what dad, I don't want to hear it from you." He said hoping it was calm enough. At 14 years old, Dean Winchester had learned how to keep a level head, even when he was pissed off.

John took a deep breath, because he knew his oldest was pissed and even though Dean usually was able to keep himself under control, he didnt think that this time Dean was going to. He had never seen his oldest this pissed before. Of course he was pretty pissed himself too. But not at Dean, at himself. He really should have taught Sam things that he had taught Dean, but Sam was too much like himself and was already starting to show the signs that no matter what John said, he was going to do the exact opposite. He turned around and saw Dean tending to the wounds that his youngest son had gotten during the fight that his older boy had hunted and killed. He knew that Dean was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he may have gotten a little sloppy once he had realized that his little brother was there. John knew better than anyone the bond his boys had for each other. Dean always took care and protected his little brother.

"Are you watching them again?" asked a higher pitched voice. Castiel turned around and looked at Anna. She was his superior, and she knew him better than any of the other in the guard. "Yes, you know me so well. I am just worried about him. I know that these two are destined for great things, but I just hate how John is always pushing off his fatherly responsibilties onto Dean." Anna looked at her second in command and knew better than to say anything. She knew that Castiel was Dean's protector, and he took that very seriously. She was also realizing that the wheels in his head were turning and he was thinking about altering things just a little bit. "Castiel, you cannot keep doing this to yourself. I know that you are his protector, and I know that you are thinking about doing something, but please before you do, let me know ok?" Anna definitely did not want to have to tell her bosses that she couldn't keep Castiel straight. He had a mind of his own. Which not many of the others did. That is why for this entire mission she had requested that he be her second in command. Out of all of them, Castiel was the one that she knew would always do everything in his power to make sure that things were carried out with correctly. "Anna, I really think I want Dean away from John. I have seen things in the future, and I am afraid that if we don't separate the Winchester boys, everything that we have been working towards, will fall apart and cause bigger problems in the end." Of course Castiel would think that, Anna thought. Of course she knew that what they were working towards, was going to happen no matter what they did. But she also knew that her superiors had told her that if Castiel wanted to change things, that he was not to be stopped. "Alright, you do what you think is best. But please be careful." She said, knowing that no matter what happened, nothing would truly alter the future from happening.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters**

 **A/N: I really hope that you will enjoy this story. We are starting to get into the meat of the story. I haven't decided yet if I will add an O/C nor whether instead of the hunts we have seen through the years on the show, there will be new hunts. I started writing and we shall see how this shapes up. Please leave reviews.**

Chapter one

"Dean, you need to get your ass up or you are going to be late," Bobby yelled at him. That boy hated getting up. His son was stubborn some times, but he loved him all the same. He knew the boy got that from him and his mother. Bobby went to make sure the coffee was ready. He couldn't believe that it had been three years since his wife had died. Karen Singer had died of cancer. It nearly killed him and his son. Dean was their miracle child. They had been told that Karen couldn't have children. He remembered the day that Karen had told him that she was pregnant. It was the best day of his life.

"Dad, is coffee done?" Dean asked. Dean Singer loved his father. He knew his dad was probably thinking about his mother. It had nearly killed his dad when his mom had died. Hell it almost killed him. He still remembered getting the call from his dad. He had been on a case. He finished it and booked it for home. Luckily he had made it in time to be able to talk to his mom one last time. After his mom had died, he moved back home. His dad had told him to go back to Kansas city, but he just couldn't to that. He had loved his job there but he knew it was time to come back home. Besides he knew his dad had needed him home.

"Dean, I woke you up because Jody called. She said it was urgent and that you were needed in the today." Bobby knew his son had needed the day off, but of course it was a small town and there were few deputies that Sheriff Mills trusted more than Dean Singer. He was so proud of his son. he definitely hadn't chose for his son to go into law enforcement, but he was proud none the less.

"No worries dad. I know, I know. But it's all apart of the job." Dean was the best deputy Sioux Falls had. He was well aware that Jody was getting him set up to take over as Sheriff some day. He couldn't wait. He loved law enforcement. When he had worked in Kansas City, his mom and dad were always worried, but he knew it was just parental love. He had been so spoiled growing up. But he knew that he was meant for big things. So he made the decision to go in to law. "Alright dad, I am headed out. Can you call the realtor and ask to reschedule the appointment?" Dean was supposed to look at houses. His dad had told him that as much as he loved having his son at home, it was time for him to get is own place. He knew that his dad was right.

"Hey Dean! You want the normal?" asked Jo. She knew that deputy Singer was there to get his and the sheriff's coffee. She also knew that Dean loved pie. Her mom had made a fresh one this morning just for Dean. Her mom loved Dean so much and was always making pie for him. "Momma, Dean is out there." Jo said to Ellen. Ellen Harvelle had watched her daughter and Dean grow up together. Dean Singer was such a great kid. His momma and dad had raised him right. She also knew that her daughter had a thing for him. She knew that her daughter could do so much worse. Hell Joanna Beth had done way worse in college. Maybe some day those two would stop dancing around each other and get together. Oh well, she sighed. Kids were so much different these days. "Jo, you take this pie to Dean and then come back and get this order for table ten" "yes Ma'am" her daughter said, with that twinkle in her eye that she always had when Dean was around.

"Here you go Dean! Hey call me later ok?" Jo said to Dean. "Will do." Jo watched Dean leave. One of these days she was going to tell him how she really felt about him. Maybe today would be the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for this being short. I am posting more chapters tonight. Some will be short and others will be long. I may change the rating on this story.**

Chapter 2

"How is he doing?" Anna asked Castiel. Although he changed the past some", it looked as though Dean still wanted to help people. Although he didn't understand humans, he was so sure that he understood Dean. "Wonderfully it seems Anna. I haven't seen of any evil coming his way yet, but it feels as though it's coming." He said. He didn't want that to happen, but what he didn't quite understand is although he went back and changed stuff, it didn't completely change other's from trying to still set things in motion.

"Are we getting any closer to fixing this?" Zachariah asked. He knew that he was in deep trouble. Castiel shouldn't have changed anything. Michael was highly pissed, but realized that it may not completely change everything. He hoped like hell that it wasn't, otherwise he was dead.

"Zachariah!" Michael entered his office. He wasn't happy with how Castiel had handled everything, but he didn't kill him because Cas hadn't completely changed everything. Although apparently Zachariah had no idea. Cas was actually much more powerful than this pain in the butt angel, but he was having way too much fun playing with him. "Have you found anything out yet?" Zachariah was scared of Michael. He was the most powerful archangel in the entire force and he was not to messed with. And didn't it just figure that he still hadnt been able to figure out what Castiel had done. "I-I-I" he stuttered, "I'm sorry Michael, nothing yet." Damn it, Zachariah hated this. He always stuttered around Michael. There weren't many that weren't scared of him. Michael knew it, but found it all amusing. "I am telling you this Zachariah, you had better figure it all out and quickly. I am done being patient with you. And you know what will happen if you don't get this fixed!" With that Michael was gone. One of these days, that archangel was going to start appreciating Zachariah thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How is the boy?" Azazel asked. He needed to know how Sam Winchester was doing. Something wasn't right, but that hadn't stopped him from doing his part. He knew that Sam had tons of abilities and was getting stronger everyday. Though he still didn't know what was happening to him. "Sir, he is doing well. His abilities are getting stronger everyday, though he still doesn't understand what is happening to him" Azazel thought some more about it. Maybe he should pay him a visit.

"Mom! Can you please come over?" Sam said in his phone. Things were really getting weird and he didn't understand. About a month ago, he started being able to do things that he had never done before and didn't understand. He really hoped there wasn't anything truly wrong with him. He was not having a week. He just broke up with his girlfriend, because he wasn't sure what was going on and he found out that she didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who might be a freak. It sucked. He thought Madison could have been the one. But he knew that was stupid. Jessica had been the one, but she wasn't alive anymore. That stupid car accident killed her. He hated it. She had gone home to her family and he to his. They were only going to be away from each other a few days, But she had been killed by a drunk driver.

"John, Sammy just called." Mary said to her husband. Something sounded off with her son. She wasn't sure just what that was. She was so worried about him. He had been through so much and he wasn't really talking about anything much and as his mom, she was worried. It hadn't been so long ago that he lost his girlfriend, and things were really weird. She could feel it. "Mary, what did he want?" her sleepy husband asked. She knew that she was more worried than him. John knew boys and figured that Sam just needed time. He was very close with his son and knew that he was just like John. "I am going to go over to him. He asked me to come over." Mary said, and then kissed John. She watched him roll back over. She grabbed some clothes and headed down stairs to her car so that she could head over to her son.

"Hey mom," Sam said. So incredible thankful that his mom was here. "I just made some hot tea if you want some mom." Sam saw her nod and headed into the kitchen to get himself and her some. He came back into the living room and then proceeded to open up to her about was going on.

Two hours later Sam was finished telling Mary everything that had happened. He felt like he had a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He could see however that his mom was lost in thought and wasn't really sure whether or not she believed him. Mary most definitely believed her son. She knew exactly was going on and it scared the crap out of her. Her husband and son didn't know that she grew up a hunter. Nor did they know about the deal she made with Azazel 32 years ago. She really thought that everything was over with. The ten years had arrived but she never heard anything from the demon with which she made the deal with. She wasn't sure what exactly the demon had wanted because he didn't make a normal demon deal. And now it seemed like it wasn't over with and whatever was happening to her son had to have had something to do with him. "Look Sammy, I don't want you to worry ok? I am need to make some calls in the morning and hopefully I can find something out for you." Mary finally said to her son.

Since it was so late, Sam took his mom to his guest room and got her set up in there and then headed to bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Dean, how was work today?" Jo asked smiling into the phone. She really had hoped that he would call, but with Dean, you just never knew. And she really knew him. They had grown up together. Hell is mom and her mom were best friends.

"It wasn't too bad. I actually didn't have to work as long as I thought I would. Joey got sick and so Jody called me in just in case, you know?" He was laughing. Sioux Falls was so small, that practically nothing happened exciting here. Good 'ole American small town. He sighed, but oh well. "So dad is going to be out with some of the guys at the legion, and I have the whole house to myself. I figured you probably had a busy day and thought that I would invite you over for dinner and a movie if you were up to it Jo." He really hoped she would say yes. He had feelings for her, but it was just so weird because growing up he never looked at her as anything more than a sister. Or so that is what he kept telling himself. He knew damn well it was a lie, but he really didn't want to screw things up with her. He didn't always have the best track record for it. "Dean, I'll be over in an hour." he heard her say, "Jo just bring yourself, I have everything else." He hung up.

After Dean got out of the shower, he started working on dinner. The phone started ringing again, "Jo, you really don't need to bring anything, I told you that!" Dean said in the phone. "Um, I'm not Jo. And who am I speaking with?" the voice on the other end said.

"I'm Dean, and I'm sorry about that. I thought my friend Jo was calling me back." He said wondering why the hell he was explaining more than he needed to. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Bobby Singer. Do you know how I could get a hold of him? It's important." The woman on the other line sounded almost desperate. "I'm sorry he is out with some friends, May I ask who is calling?" Dean asks smiling in the phone. Sounds like his dad was finally trying to date. He just hoped that this time went way better than the last woman his dad tried dating. "I'm Mary Winchester, you must be his son right? I'm sorry I can't say more, but I really need him to call me. It's urgent." Mary said realizing that for the first time, that she was speaking with the boy that had been the miracle for her oldest friend in the world. It had been so many years since they had talked and she hoped that Bobby could help her. No one else could possibly understand what she was dealing with. Not even her husband, which she still hadn't told him. "Well Ms. Mary, I could call 'round where my dad is and let him know. Would he know a number to call you back on?" Dean said, he was extremely intrigued by this woman that was on the other end. He was starting to think that his initial thought was wrong. Of course due to his line of work, he was quick on picking up on those in need of help.

After getting Mary's number, he calls around to where his dad is. He waits while Joe went to get his dad. He hoped his dad wasn't too tanked yet. He didn't have to worry about going to pick him because he knew Joe would bring him home. Perks of having a son that was a deputy.

"Dean, is everything ok? Is Jo ok?" His dad asked, concerned. He love Joanna Beth like the daughter he never had, and hoped things were fine. "Yeah dad, she's fine, in fact she just got here," he said looking at Jo, writing on a note pad to let her know what was going on. "Dad, a woman called and said that she needed to talk you as soon as possible. She sounded upset. Her name is Mary Winchester." Dean said, looking at Jo while she went to cooking what he was going to. "Balls!" Dean heard and almost lost it. It never got old hearing the old man swear with that. He gave his dad his number, and got off the phone.

He walked over to Jo, spun her around and planted a kiss on her. Jo looked shocked. He knew she felt it too. He simply smiled at her, walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He opened them and gave one to Jo, and proceeded to start helping with the rest of their dinner.

While all of this was taking place, none of them even knew that there was someone watching over them. Anna was shaking her head. She already saw that it was beginning. "So, it's already starting?" Anna knew that voice and turned around and saw Michael standing there. He'd already known what was happening, but he seriously hated Zachariah, and knew Anna felt the same way. The thing was, he was fully aware of what would happen had things stayed the way they were going. He knew that Dean wouldn't have said yes and that he would have ended up in the cage with his little brother, but as much as he loved Lucifer, he did not want to be in a cage in hell with him.


	6. Chapter 5

**I reall** y **hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. There is a lot of things being brought up. I hope you can see where this story is headed for right now. Any reviews are welcome. Also, I own none of these characters.**

"Sammy, your dad and I would like for you to come over for dinner tonight. I love you." Mary said to her son. While she loved having her son home anytime, tonight would be one of the hardest conversations she ever had to have with her son. After getting off the phone with Bobby, she sat her husband down and told him everything.

Two hours later, as Mary was getting the finishing touches on the dinner she heard the back door open. It put a smile on her face because she heard her husband and son laughing and cutting up. She knew that John and Sam had an extremely close bond. It just made her realize what had made her fall in love with her husband.

"Mary, it smells amazing in here." John said spinning his wife around and giving her a kiss. He could see out the corner of his eye, that his son was pretending to be gagging. With that he laughed and told his son to go wash up for dinner. He realized that he needed to do the same. There was still a million thoughts going through his mind with everything that his wife had told him last night. Although he kind of felt horrible because he loved being able to protect his family, in this instance he had no clue just how to do that. Before last night everything that was evil and supernatural was nothing but make believe things that you told your children. To find out that this wasn't the case, it was just mind boggling. He knew his wife wasn't crazy. On top of all of this, apparently his son had psychic abilities. And was starting to be able to move things with his mind. Sam had no idea how this was and he was so worried for his son. This was his boy.

 _John thinking about all of this made him think back to 1978. Wondering how different things might have been if his wife hadn't_ _miscarried his first child. They were supposed to have a boy. He knew that his wife had wanted to name him Dean, after her mother_ _Deana. But she lost the boy at three months. When they had Sam, they decided that he should be named after Mary's father._

"Earth to Dad!" Sam yelled. He had been trying for about 5 minutes to get his dad out of where ever his mind was. The look on his dad's face had him concerned. He was worried about his dad, but also knew that both of his parents were worried about him. It was a Winchester thing. Family always came first. That was what he loved about his parents. Both Winchester men headed down stairs for dinner. They both knew that whatever Mary had cooked for dinner was going to be delicious.

"Sam, John, would you like a beer or something else to drink?" Mary asked. She was reaching into the cabinet to pull a bottle of Merlot out for herself. "Um, Mom, I'll have what you are," Sam said looking at his dad. John nodded. Mary knew that John didn't usually drink wine, but figured that he was doing so because his son was. As they sat down and started eating, the silence was extremely uncomfortable. All three knew that they needed to talk about what was going on with Sam, but no one knew whether to start now, or wait for dinner to be finished. Just then Mary looked up and saw her son, move the salt shaker to the side of his plate with out physically reaching for it. At that moment, Sam looked up at his parents with the same look of shock and fear that they were showing. "I swear I wasn't trying to do that. I was just thinking about asking for it, when it came over to me." Sam stated in a panicked voice. He was so scared because in the past few days, when he thought about needing something it would move to him with out him needing to physically grabbing for it. "Sam let's finish dinner and then we will talk." Both John and Mary said at the same time.

With that he started laughing. His parents always said things at the same time, or they would finish each other's sentences. His parents had been together for almost 37 years and it just amazed him how in love with each other they still were. He knew how lucky he was to have both parents still together.

After dinner, they all moved to the living room to start their conversation. Mary started. "Baby, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to listen to everything that I tell you. I know it's going to sound crazy, but it's all true." She said nervous as hell. This was even harder than telling her husband and she thought that had been extremely difficult. She saw Sam looking at her with complete trust and understanding. That was a trait he got from his father.

"Ok, here goes. I know you never got to meet my mom and dad because they were already dead by the time you were born. But I grew up as a hunter. I grew up hunting evil and supernatural beings. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, and such. It was my family's job to kill these things. These things kill families, or hurt them. It was our job to stop them. Well 32 years ago, I made a deal with a demon. It was the first time that my family came up against such a thing. It wasn't a normal cross roads demon. They usually have red eyes and you have to want something from them. This one was different. He had yellow eyes, and it was him who wanted something from me. But being the evil thing that he is, he had possessed my father and had killed your father. The problem was, he made sure that when he left your grandfather, that he too would die. I was given a choice and a deal. He didn't want my soul in ten years like a normal demon making a deal. He said he would bring back whichever one I chose, but that in 10 years time he would come to my house. He didn't say why, and when I asked why he didn't just come, he said something about red tape or whatever. The point was he needed my permission. So I had to make a choice. It wasn't easy because I loved my father and of course I love your father, but the thing was, the demon had already killed my mom, and I knew that my dad wouldn't be able to live without her. I wanted out of that life and wanted to start a new one with your father. So he saved your father after I made my choice and deal. Well ten years passed and I never saw this demon or anything freaky start when he should have been around. Knowing what I know, I should have been concerned, but I just wasn't. It just never dawned on me that I needed to look more into it. I never really forgot about it but, I just continued on with our life and until you told me what started up a little over a month ago. After you told me what was happening, I thought it might have been about that and called a very old friend who had been a hunter and talked it over with him. His name is Bobby Singer and he thinks that whatever is happening with you might be because of this demon deal. I am so sorry Sammy."She had been watching her son, and saw a look like something made sense. It completely confused her. Her husband squeezed her hand.

He knew how hard it had been for her to share all of this and he too saw the look in his son's face like everything made sense. He was thinking there was something Sam hadn't shared with them yet.

"Well that makes sense Mom," Sam said finally. "I have been having dreams about that night. They started right after I told you what was happening. I knew I was starting to have psychic abilities, and those dreams weren't making a lot of sense to me. Now they do."

"So you are not mad at me?" Mary said relieved that her son believed her. She was hopeful that he wasn't mad at her. "Mom, I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I love you way too much." Sam knew he was not mad at her. It was all scary, but whatever his mom had done in the past, he knew she didn't take her decisions lightly. He knew that if he had been in a situation like that with Jess, that he probably would have done the same thing as much as it pained him to realize this. But he was just like his parents. So yeah, he was not mad. "So what do we do now Mom?" He wanted to move forward and wanted to fix whatever was happening to him.

"I'm glad that you asked," John spoke up at this point. "We are all going to meet Mary's friend Bobby and hopefully come up with a plan to figure everything out." John knew that Sam was out of school for the year and since he owned the garage now, he could take the time off. He told his wife last night that he wasn't going to sit by and do nothing while the rest of them figured out what to do. "When are we going dad?" Sam asked completely trusting his parents. He would go home right now and pack some things if that meant they could go to this Bobby guy's place and come up with a plan. He opened his eyes and saw his parents agree with him. Apparently he said what he was just thinking out loud. It was agreed upon. His parents would pack their stuff, head to his place, and he would get some things packed and then they would head out to Sioux Falls. He was extremely nervous but he was so thankful that both of his parents were coming with him.


	7. Chapter 6

While Mary was telling Sam what was going on, she was watching everything. She knew something wasn't right with everything, but she was determined to figure it out. It was time to make a call to the place she definitely didn't want to, but it was necessary. So the mysterious woman left the Winchester house and headed to her own little haven, and decided to pray. Praying most certainly wasn't a smart things for someone like her, but she wanted answers. "Zachariah, you piece of shit! Get your feathery ass here now! I am not patient. I know that you can hear me!" Then she heard the wings, but when she turned around, she was shocked. Standing before her was not Zachariah, but the archangel Michael. "Uh-uh," she stuttered, "I didn't call for you."

"Of course you didn't call for me." Michael said looking at the abomination before him. "What I want to know is why a demon is praying to an angel. You really should be careful who you call for Lilith." Michael hated demons. He couldn't save the souls in hell and wasn't it just like his little brother to make souls of the humans corrupted and evil. Honestly they didn't need any help and of all demons it would just have to be Lucifer's first. He should smite her now, but he couldn't. She had a purpose and for that reason she was going to live to see another day. Though she didn't know that. He could see just how scared she was, and damn right she should be.

"I needed to talk to Zachariah." Michael knew why she wanted to talk to that sorry excuse for an angel and now he wanted to know what the deal was. "I'm quite aware of the fact that you wanted to talk to Zachariah. What I want to know is why and what have the two of you been up to. A demon doesn't normally go around praying to angels. So before you piss me off and I smite you right here, you may want to think real hard about what you are going to say."

Lilith knew all to well that she did not want to piss this angel off. She was not sure that she really wanted to tell him the truth, but she also didn't want to die today. She could see that Michael was getting impatient with her. "Look, I knew that something wasn't right with the Winchesters. Zachariah came to me asking if I could find out if Hell had done anything. He apparently needed information to take back to his superiors, which I am assuming is you." She hoped he would believe her. She didn't really want to tell this archangel the whole truth, but maybe he could tell her something that would help her out. She most definitely didn't trust angels but she also knew that if she didn't tell him something and make it believable that he would smite her now.

Michael looked at this demon and knew that she wasn't tell him the whole truth. But he decided not to kill her. He knew that if he did, then a lot of problems were going to be done over this. He also knew that he might get an idea of what Hell was thinking about all of this. He did not want them screwing this up. He needed for all sides to do their part with the change that Castiel had made.

"Ok, I am not sure that I buy what you are telling me demon. But today is your lucky day. I am going to allow for Zachariah to come talk to you. But know this, if you or him do anything to mess with things you have no business doing, I will kill both of you and I will lay waste to all demon kind." He saw that she knew he wasn't lying. With that he left. Right after that, Zachariah appeared before her.

"Hello darling. Sorry I am late. I was blocked from being able to leave heaven." Zachariah said. He was completely pissed with not being able to leave when Lilith had called to him. Of course he couldn't turn around and show that. Too many others would have known that something was up and he couldn't take that chance.

Lilith wasn't about to tell Zachariah that Michael was behind that. She had a feeling that archangel would come back to kill her. "No worries my love. Have you been able to find out what is going on around here from you end?"

"I think that Castiel has done something, but I am still not quite sure. I will keep working on my end." With that Zachariah kissed Lilith. He knew that if anyone found out that he and Lilith were together, the apocalypse would be the least of anyone's problem. It was forbidden for angels and humans to have certain relations, and he knew that it would be mutiny if they found out about him and her. He didn't care what they would do to him, but he would be damned if they hurt her. He and Lilith had been together and done so many things for so many years it surprised him that no one had ever figured it out. "Zach, I think we both need to leave. We don't need people coming to look for us. I love you and will talk to you soon." At that Lilith left and so did Zachariah.

Neither one knew that Michael had been there and had just witnessed the entire thing. Now that he knew what the two were up to, he was about to set out to make sure that all the humans involved with this story were all safe. He would have to go back to heaven and start getting a garrison together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. Please feel free to leave comments or reviews.**

Dean was up making coffee and breakfast. He knew that soon they would have a whole house full of people. His dad had told him everything last night. He couldn't believe that there were worst evils out in the world besides the people he had to deal with in Kansas City. He was so thankful that Jo and Ellen were coming over. He didn't trust people he didn't know. You just never know what type of people they could be. He knew that his dad said he had known Mary Winchester and all that, but that still didn't mean that he wanted these people in his house. He heard the back door and knew that Jo and Ellen were here. "Hey guys," giving Ellen a hug. Just as he turned around to hug Jo, she grabbed him and gave him a kiss. He loved the fact that they were finally a couple. He also knew that his dad and her mom approved. Neither one of them knew that their parents had always hoped they would end up together. "Well good morning sweetheart." Dean said with love in his eyes.

"Dean, how about you and Jo go take a walk. I will finish dinner." Ellen said to them. She knew that Dean was extremely apprehensive about this morning. She didn't have to tell Jo about the things that went bump in the night. Her daughter already knew about that. She lost her husband to hunting. Jo also knew that Mary Winchester was an extremely old friend of her mom's. Ellen couldn't wait to see Mary. She hadn't seen Mary since she married John. It had been such a great day for her. That didn't mean that Ellen wasn't worried for her. She had been afraid that although Mary was getting out of the hunting business that she would not be able to be away from it for long. She was surprised to see that it had been almost 40 years since she left the business. Bobby had filled her in on what was going on with Sam. So since they were heading in, she knew that Bobby had been watching for any signs of trouble headed for Sioux Falls. With what was happening, she knew that they were going to have to strap back on the hunting boots and train Dean, Jo, Sam and John. She just hoped it wouldn't be too hard. She was also worried about Dean. The boy loved being a cop, but she knew that he would have a hard decision to make. The door bell sounded, breaking Ellen out of her thoughts. "I'll get it Ellen, you just keep on what you are doing." Ellen heard Bobby yell.

Bobby opened his door. Thankfully he had been able to finish his shower and dress so that he could greet the guests that were standing before him. "Mary! So great to see you. Come on in." He physically saw that his friend was ok, but he knew that emotionally she wasn't. Neither were her husband and her son. "Hi you must be John and Sam, I am Bobby Singer. Please make yourselves at home." Just then he heard Dean come in with Jo. "Dean, please come in here and help Sam with the bags. Please show them to the guest rooms." He saw the look on his sons face. He knew that Dean didn't trust these people and he definitely didn't look comfortable, but knew his son would do as he was told. Before they went upstairs, he watched his son introduce himself to everyone.

"So this is where your mom and dad will be staying. If you want to just leave their bags there, we can head back down stairs. The basement is my room and so you will be staying down there with me." Dean said to Sam. There was something about Sam that was pulling at him. It was a feeling he had never had before. Like a missing part of himself just showed up. "Uh, if you don't want to stay down in my room, I am sure that we could arrange something else." Dean said awkwardly. He knew something wasn't right, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He wondered if Sam was feeling the same way.

"Actually, that would be awesome," Sam replied smiling. He too had felt that pull between the two of them. He also didn't understand what the hell was happening. But the difference between him and Dean was the fact that so much weird stuff had been happening to him, that he didn't over analyze everything. As they headed back downstairs, he could hear the talking and laughter coming from the kitchen, but they didn't have to go to the kitchen to get to Dean's room. As the got down there, he was totally amazed by the size of Dean's room. It was almost like having a small apartment down here. "Wow, this is a huge room." "I know. My parents totally spoiled me." Dean said laughing. Sam also started laughing. It seemed as though they were getting a little more comfortable around each other. After Sam set his bags down, both boys headed back upstairs.

"Wow, I simply can't believe how long it has been! You look amazing Ellen. I am so sorry about your husband." Mary said to Ellen. She knew it had been forever but she it felt like there had been no time passed between them. At that point she saw her son and Dean come through the door. She got a weird feeling about Dean. It wasn't bad, it was just something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She also knew a little sadly that had she had her first son, that her Dean would be the same age as the Bobby's Dean. She was glad to see that the boys had relaxed around each other. She had been worried about how those two would have acted around each other. She knew that while her son was always friendly and able to make friends, with everything that had been happening with him, that he was a little more withdrawn.

John just looked around at everyone. He was so worried. He had met Ellen before, and had heard about Bobby, but he was afraid that he might now fit in with them. They knew all about hunting and he had known nothing before two nights ago. He didn't want them thinking that he couldn't protect his family. Once he had gotten there though, he was totally relaxed. "Dean, your dad told me that the black '67 Impala was your car and that you and he had built it from the ground up." He could see that the young man relaxed and smiled at him.

"Yes sir, we sure did. Dad here had searched everywhere for her, and when he found baby, we worked on her forever to get her running right." Dean could deal with this kind of talk. He loved his car and was so glad that everyone was just sitting around being normal and not talking about all the supernatural things. He was thinking that when breakfast was done, that he would take Sam and Jo and go hit a bar. He knew that the "grown-ups" were going to need some time to talk about everything. He definitely wanted to take time to get to know more about Sam and these abilities he had. He also hoped that by getting away from the others, that Sam would be a little more comfortable talking. If Sam was feeling anything like he was then he knew this guy was totally overwhelmed. Jo squeezed his leg and he knew that she was trying to comfort him, but could tell she too was overwhelmed with everything. It made him feel like a little kid all over again. He wished his mom was here. She would know how to calm him down.

After breakfast was done, Dean and Sam loaded up in his Impala and headed out. Jo couldn't go with them because she had a shift at the diner. Even though her mom said she could have the day off, she didn't want to take that day. She felt like she needed some normalcy right now. She just wanted a bit of time to herself before she started training for whatever fight was coming their way. She was so glad that Dean knew what was really out there. She had never been able to tell her mom that she wanted to become a hunter. She was afraid of what her mom might think. Now that all of this was happening, she had more than enough of a reason to be able to tell Ellen. It wasn't going to be easy, but if Dean was able to pick up on everything, maybe the two of them could go out on the road together.


End file.
